


I can try to help

by ShitBoxCalledPrestonBurke



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBoxCalledPrestonBurke/pseuds/ShitBoxCalledPrestonBurke
Summary: Maya has a tough call and sees her father, it ends up being too much to handle. Carina helps
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Meredith Grey, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be an MDLG fic, English is my first language so I don't have an excuse. 

**Carina's POV** 

I just got home from work, it was a day that I didn't think would ever end. I lost a mother and baby, they could have been saved if they had come in earlier.

Hopefully Maya would come home early. She said she would come home at 8:30 and it's- 8:47.

Why is she late? I told her at the begining to tell me if she's going to be late, I check my phone for texts. Nope nothing there.

I don't usually text her because if she's out on a call she won't be able to text back, and that makes me more worried.

**Ten minutes of worrying later**

I need to text her. 

C- "You ok?"

No response, it's ok she's probably just out on a long call. I'll just wait on the couch until she gets home.

I sit there for 20 minutes trying my best not to worry, it's not working well.

I hear the door unlock, "Maya! Please, text me next time!" she walks through the door.

Something looks off about her, but I ignore that. I'm mad.

She finally looks up from the floor

"sorry..." 

"Seriously!? That's all you have to say, sorry? I was worried, Maya, you need to text!"

I'm yelling at this point.

"I know Carina..i'm sorry" 

"It's ok, just text next time."

"I'm sorry"

For the first time since she got home, I notice that her voice doesn't sound right.

"Maya, It's ok I just wanted you to remember next time."

"I'm sorry"

Maya doesn't seem ok. She finally meets my eyes and I see that she's crying.

"Oh.. Maya, what happened?"

I quickly go over and hug her. It's not helping much, she's just sobbing. What do I do? 

This has happened before but she has always been able to tell me what's wrong. 

**1234567** 

Ok, she has been crying for close to two hours now.

I've tried everything, from talking to her, a cold shower, just holding her, leaving her alone.

I don't know what to do anymore, she is still sobbing. I've even tried google... I've been avoiding doing one of the things I saw on google.

Why not try it, I pick her up, put her on my hip, and bounce her around.

Surprisingly, she starts to calm down. I honestly didn't think that would help.

Since she's finally starting to calm down, I bring the both of us to the bedroom. I just keep bouncing her around until she falls asleep. 

I lay us down and realise she has her bracelet in her mouth, which does not seem like a good idea. I try to take it out and she just whimpers, so I take her hand and gently pull it to her mouth.

She immediately starts sucking on her thumb, which is the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

"Ti amo bambina mia" I whisper into the night.

**End of this chapter**

AN: Hey, I'm Blue I hope you end up liking this story. I have horrible motivation so comments help, if you can't it's ok. 

The translation for "Ti amo bambina mia" is "I love you baby girl"

I am using google translate for the italian so I apologise for any mistakes.

For the purposes of this story and my sanity I am not including anything about covid19, I need escapism.

Have a nice day!


	2. I think I'm doing it right?

AN: Only the plot is mine, nothing else.

**Carina's POV**

I think I understand what's happening with Maya but she is not going to like it. It's called an MDLG relationship, I'm not particularly fond of the name.

I'm not going to bring it up until it has happened more than once.

Just as I'm closing my computer my phone beeps, luckily Maya didn't wake up. Crap, it's the hospital.

I carefully pry Maya off me and climb out of bed, then silently get ready to go. 

**1234567**

All done, now I either need to leave, hope I get back before she wakes up, or wake her up and have her be upset. I'm probably not going to be back before she wakes up.

"Bambina, svegliati un attimo per favore." she stirs but doesn't wake up.

"Babe," she groans and sits up looking at me. "Mmm?" 

"I need to go to work, will you be ok on your own?"

"Mhmm." she nods.

"Ok... call me, if you need me alright?"

Maya is practically asleep already but she gives a grunt of acknowledgment.

"I will be back in an hour or two"

**1234567**

**Maya's POV**

*I jolt upwards scared*

I had a nightmare about Lane, he was hurting Carina.

Where is Carina? I look over at the clock and it's been two hours. Why isn't she here? 

She said she would be home in two hours. Where is she?

I-I'll text her 

M- How did your surgery go?

If I was too suspicious and asked where she was she would come home. Then I would be a burden, then she would break up with me and she would hate me then I would be alone. 

I don't want to be alone.

She still hasn't responded. What if she's in trouble, no she was just going out to do a surgery.

But dangerous things happen at the hospital all the time.

All of this is too much, I can't breathe. I rub my eyes and realise that I'm crying. 

No. 

No crying. 

Crying if for the weak, crying is for the weak.

Where is Carina? I want Carina.

I want her to kiss me, and hold me, and tell me it's going to be alright.

I need Carina.

**Carina's POV**

I walk out of the scrub room and reach for my phone, surgery went longer than expected. "Merda!" My phone is dead, I hear my brother call out. 

"Carina!"

"Ciao, fratello" I answer distractedly 

"Che cosa succede? Ti ho sentito giurare"

"ll mio stupido telefono é morto e ora non riesco e vedere se ha bisogno di me."

"Maya?"

"Si" obviously.

"Perché Maya avrebbe bisogno di te?" he asks confused

I'm sure my eyes are widening comicly. I've said too much.

"She just- uhh... had a tough call last night.." I say, not really lying.

This conversation has lasted far too long and every moment I stand here he is getting more suspicious. I frantically look for an excuse to leave, the clock! 

"Ho finito con mio fratello operante, sono stanco e torno a casa a dormire, ciao."

I told Maya I'd be home near six, it's six thirty. I am doing exactly what she did to me last night. I attempt to hurry home, I get stopped by 4 interns looking for other attendings. 

**1234567**

When I finally park my car it's almost seven. I speed up the stairs as fast as I can without injuring myself.

I finally get to the door and hear crying. Why did I ever leave? 

I open the door and find Maya curled up on the bedroom floor. 

"Oh, Maya"

She looks so happy when she sees me, I pick her up and bounce her around the room.

"I'm so sorry Bella, surgery ran long and my phone died"

"'s ok! You're back!" she answers me excitedly like she already forgot.

"You're excited, huh bambina" I say still a little surprised by the change in attitude.

I meet her eyes again and they're wide enough to be a four year olds. Guess that's a thing to be looking for. 

"Well, do you want to go and play..."

Merda we don't have anything to play with.

**End of this chapter**

AN: This was longer than the last one. My favorite chapter of the two. Hope you liked it, comment any ideas.

Literally any ideas, I think the next chapter will be Carina telling Maya that she's a little.

If you want you can comment ideas for Maya's reaction.

-Blue

Translations: 

Bambina, svegliati un attimo per favore = Baby girl, wake up for a sec please.

Merda! = Shit!

Ciao, fratello = Hello, brother

Che cosa succede? Ti ho sentito giurare = What's up? I heard you swear

Il mio stupido telefono é morto e ora non riesco e vedere se ha bisogno di me. = My stupid phone is dead and now I can't see if she needs me.

Si = Yes

Perché Maya avrebbe bisogno di te? = Why would Maya need you?

Ho finito con mio fratello operante, sono stanco e torno a casa a dormire, ciao =

I'm done with my operation brother, I'm tired and going home to sleep. Bye


	3. How do I say this?

**Maya's POV**

I probably should be angry that Carina was late, but i'm just so happy that she's home!

I like the feeling of being in her arms, it's safe. Why doesn't she do this more?

"TV!" I suggest

"Sounds good bambina, come on" 

Then she sets me down. No. I want to stay in her arms.

"Up." I reach back towards her.

"You want back up?" she seems confused.

"Yes" I don't know what's so confusing

Luckily she picks me back up so I can rest my head on her shoulder!

**Carina's POV**

Now Maya's snuggled up against me and we're watching whatever this Disney show is. I know I have to wait until she's big for the 'little talk', she is probably not going to take it well.

For now, I just need to wait it out.

**1234567**

"Car"

"Si?" 

"Notining, but whatever's on is ending. Do you wanna go to bed?

I could tell this was most definitely big Maya. 

"Yeah, but.. what happened the other night? Before you got home."

"I... I saw Lane. I was going to the grocery store by the station. He didn't even see me. I left before I even got anything"

"Oh, bella, i'm sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"I know, it's not yours either"

"I know, can we be done talking about this? For a little?"

"Si, there is something else that I wanted to talk about too. Do you know what age-play is?"

"I know a little about it, this for one of your studies?"

"There is also a non-sexual version of it."

"Carina... Where is this going?"

I may have used a tip off a non-sexual age play website to get you to calm down yesterday. And I googled your thumbsucking and something called an MDLG relationship came up."

"Ok.. MDLG?"

"Mommy-dom, little-girl. I think you would be the little girl or little of the relationship."

"I-I- Need to go for a run"

"Maya.. please don't"

"How-how about I go to the station gym? Carina, I just need a sec."

"Yes, if you need to go, go. I just want to know where you are."

"O-ok" she practically runs out of the house.

That went better than expected.


	4. This is the part I know how to do

**Maya's POV**

I am not a little. I am strong.

I am not weak. I am not weak. I am not weak.

I repeat this to myself as I run to the station, and all the way into the gym. I only stop to tell Andy that i'm just here to workout. She says they are all out on a long call. 

Good, I don't have to listen to people question as to why i'm there. 

**1234567**

I work-out until i'm almost passed out from exhaustion. 

Because i'm not weak. I'm strong.

I'm just sitting in my office trying to gather the strength to get up off the ground. Oh yeah, i'm sitting in the corner of my office. On the ground because I'm weak.

I start to wish I had stayed with Carina.

I miss her arms around me, and her soft voice.

How safe she felt.

And without realising it, Maya Bishop is sobbing in her office.

**Carina's POV** 

I don't know how long i've been sitting here. I've been sitting here since she left.

I jolt up to my phone ringing, it's Andy.

"Andy?"

"Hey, I don't know what's up with you and Maya, but she is sitting on the floor of her office sobbing. I have tried to get her to say something but all she's saying is Carina, so I figu-"

"I'm leaving now." I told her already half out the door

**1234567**

"Hey, thanks for calling." I say as politely as possible while trying to quickly get to Maya.

Finally I get to her office and I realize that you can hear the sobs outside of the office, quite clearly. As much as I think you need to show that you're sensitive my baby does not think the same thing.

Which means one thing, we need to stop this crying fairly quickly because we don't know when the rest of the team is coming back.

I quickly walk into the office and get down on the floor.

"Hey... bambina"

"Can I come over there?"

*nods

I crawl over and wrap her in my arms, she collapses into them.

I just hold her there for a little, let her cry.

Then get her on my hip and bounce her around the office, she starts sucking her thumb and quickly after that falls asleep.

I decide to shift her so I can sit in the chair, now I have my baby girl asleep on me.

I slot my fingers through her hair just giving her a break. A break from all the worry, all the panic. I wonder if i'm doing this right, because I keep making my sweet girl cry.

Andy comes by and checks on us, I'm positive she sees her thumb in her mouth but she doesn't say anything. All she says is "She good?" I tell her that she is. 

The team still isn't back so I wake Maya up a bit, but she only wakes up enough to hold her head up. I figure, why not I carry her back to the car. I drive home with my sweet girl in the backseat. 

We need to go shopping tomorrow.


	5. I think I can try this

*One week later*

**Carina's POV**

I told Maya that we need to go shopping, because she needs some other comfort item than me.

We have been lucky enough to be on semi-matching shifts, but that's unrealistic for the long-term.

She has accepted being little, not happy with it, but accepting.

**1234567**

I feel Maya stir against me, we were watching disney channel and she fell asleep. She is splayed across me like a little octopus, sucking her thumb. 

I did order some pacifiers but I don't think she would react well. Now is the perfect time for anger.

I somehow untangle myself from her and grab them from the drawer I grab the black one from the package and clean it off. 

Walking back over I contemplate how to do this. She is most definitely not going to like me taking her thumb out of her mouth, but how else am I supposed to do it?

I attempt to move her hand but she just keeps it there. She is strong, even while asleep! 

Great, now I need to wake her up.

"Maya"

She didn't even stir.

"Maya!"

Finally, she slowly wakes up

"Yeah?"

"Try this bambina, it's better than your thumb"

"...ok"

Wow. Easier than expected.

She puts it in her mouth and seems to like it. It's bobbing up and down in her cute little mouth.

She looks so peaceful now, since she's awake I figure now's a better time than any to go shopping. I probably can't carry her in the store, she won't let me do much when others might see us.

"Hey, you want to go to the store?"

*She nods excitedly

"Okay, come on let's get ready"

I pick her up and carry her over to the bed, after a bit of difficulty we have socks on.

I grab our jackets because the weather says it might rain, we take a long time to get shoes on, because laces are difficult.

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?"

"..."

after about thirty seconds of thinking she says

"no"

"Ok, bambina let's go" We leave slowly, and it's clear that she doesn't want to be walking. I also run back in to grab the pacifier so she can have it in the car.

After a little we're in the car.

"Want your pacifier?"

"Yes, please!" 

"ok," I reach over and pass it to her.

She just looks out the window the whole ride looking very peaceful.

*Ten minutes later*

"We're here bambina"

"Ok," she leaves the pacifier, and we walk in.

I grab the groceries and deny the many protests of not getting almonds. 

Maya is allergic to almonds. 

We discovered that because for some reason she had never tried them. She is continuously denying that she is allergic to them. Even when we reach the car.

"Maya, you are allergic to almonds."

"No i'm not." man, she is the most stubborn person I have met. I didn't think it could get worse when she was little.

"Maya, do you remember that time you tried almonds?"

"Yeah, they were good."

"Remember how we had to go to the hospital because you had an allergic reaction?"

"No, I'm not allergic." she persists.

"We are not getting almonds, because you are allergic Maya." 

"I AM NOT ALLERGIC TO ALMONDS!"

"YES YOU ARE!" 

At this point we're both yelling at each other in a parking lot, people are staring.

"...i'm not allergic" now this I can tell she's going to start crying.

"come on Maya, let's get into the car..."

I gently pull her into the backseat, and shut the door so people can't stare.

I pull her into my arms while she cries, half the time I don't know why she is crying. Probably because people were staring. 

"I'm sorry bambina"

"It's ok,"

"Everything will be ok"

**1234567**

I've calmed Maya down but we're still sitting in the back

"Come on, let's go. Still have one store to go."

I drive over to the last store, and guide her out of the car. 

**1234567**

She seems to be enjoying the store, we immediately go to where the stuffed animals are. 

We continue to walk through the aisle where Maya is touching everything. She just slowly goes to the dog section. 

She grabs a dalmation 

"This one"

That one.

Only while we're exiting do I realise that Maya selected what most people view as a fire dog.


	6. Almonds

**Carina's POV**

I wake up to my baby sitting up in bed and looking at me she has leo (stuffed animal) in her arms.

"Morning bambina, did you sleep well?"

She nods, and nuzzles into my chest. 

"Breakfast now?"

"Yeah!" she puts her arms out while I get up, I pick her up and bring her to the kitchen. I sit her on the counter while I grab the cereal. 

"What kinda cereal do you want?"

"Lucky charms!"

I pour some lucky charms into a bowl then milk.

"Here you go" 

I eat my cereal and watch in awe as Maya gets the majority of it on her face and shirt.

"I think we need to clean you up bambina" I grab a wet washcloth and wipe off her face, then help her change her shirt.

Then we go to the living room and play firefighters and doctors (exactly what it sounds like).

I hear the doorbell ring, it's probably the mail. The stupid mail person always rings the doorbell, I move to get up but see Maya reaching her arms up. 

"Up" she says, though it sounds garbled because of her pacifier.

I comply, of course.

I walk over to the door with Maya on my hip

I open the door and Andy is standing there.

"Hey, I'm sorry I should have texted but I am furiou-"

She finally looked up, and saw Maya. 

I choose to stay silent, let her make the next move.

**30 seconds later** 

Maya and Andy have just been staring at each other.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" Andy asks, like I just told her the weather.


	7. How do you know?

AN: Andy and Meredith are in a relationship.

**Carina's POV**

"Come on in" I say shocked

"I am infuriated, she doesn't call or text for a whole day. I finally see her and she says 'I just forgot' yeah, no sh- joke you forgot-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who? and give me a sec to put her down." I say realising Maya's asleep on my shoulder, I walk over to the bed and put Maya down making sure she has leo and her pacifier.

"Okay, who?" I ask confused

"Mer, can you beli-"

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yeah, as I was sayi-"

"Andy! Explain, I need you to calmly explain the context of this before you start venting."

"Oh, Mer is my girlfriend. We do the same thing that you guys do." Andy says gesturing to the toys in the living room.

"By the way, how long have you guys been doing this? I only noticed when Maya came to the station to workout."

"It started like two days before that,"

"Ah, I'll make sure to keep a lookout in case she needs you"

"And I will make sure to lookout for Meredith" 

"So what did yo-"

"Car?" I hear Maya and look over at the hallway, she's just peeking her head around the wall, looking very innocent.

"Hey" I smile, going over to pick her up. She hides her face in my shirt even though she knows Andy. 

"Do you want to play with your blocks?" 

"Yeah" I bring her over and set her down.

The living room is just far enough that you can't hear conversations between them.

I go back over to Andy she seems shocked,

"I've never seen her so innocent, or calm..."

"She is both of those things and more, but a little bit ago we got into an argument that resulted in crying and yelling in a parking lot"

"What was it about?"

"She wanted almonds."

"Isn't she allergic to those?"

"Yep, but she continuously denied it"

"That's exactly like Mer, two of the most stubborn people I know."

They continue talking until Meredith calls crying, Andy leaves and Maya and Carina fall asleep on the couch.

**End of this chapter**

AN: Next chapter is going to be somebody slipping at work, not sure who.


	8. An unwanted surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Carina get an unwanted visitor

**A few weeks later**  
*Carina’s POV*  
I am holding a sleeping Maya when someone knocks on the door, loud enough to wake Maya. 

“Chi sta bussando alla porta abbastanza forte da abbatterla?”

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE KID!! OPEN THE DOOR.”

I feel Maya tense against me, it’s Lane. (Maya’s father)

“It’s ok, he doesn’t know we’re in here.”

“I SAW A CAR, I KNOW SOMEONES HERE. IF YOU DON”T ANSWER I’M BREAKIN DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Well, this isn’t good.

He continues to yell obscenities

I set her down on the bed

“Maya, remember how to work the phone?”

“...yeah” 

“Ok, call Andy and tell her what’s going on and that we need help. Lock the door when I leave.”

“...ok”

I leave the room calling behind me 

“If she doesn’t answer, call my brother”

I cautiously walk towards the door and open it seeing a furious Lane Bishop

“Hello, Mr. Bishop,”

“Where is she?!” 

“Who?” I ask attempting to play dumb

“Don’t you act like you don’t know who, bitch”

“Are you asking about Maya?” I continue the act

“I know you’ve been screwing around with my daughter you whore!”

“I’m afraid you need to leave, Mr. Bishop” 

If I had my phone, I would have called the police.

“No, bitch. You need to let me in!” He says attempting to push past me.

I block him with the door trying to close the door. He pushes to keep it open.

“Maya doesn’t want to see you.”

“I made her, of course she wants to see me!”

“YOU didn’t make HER, she is her OWN PERSON.”

At this he forces his way into the house

“What’s with all this food in the kitchen? You’ve gone soft kid.” He says in a disapproving tone.

I really hope she doesn’t unlock the door, or someone gets here soon. 

“Where. Is. My. Kid.” 

Someone opens the door 

“Hello?” I hear people call out

“In the kitchen” I respond

I see Meredith and Andy walk in.

“Hey, Mr. Bishop, what’s going on here?” Andy asks assessing the situation

“I’m just trying to see my kid, and this whore says she doesn’t want to see me” he answers, playing the victim.

“Whoa! Hey, that was uncalled for.” Meredith exclaims

“And I know for a fact that she doesn’t want to see you, and has told you this.” Andy adds

“I made her, I kno-”

“No. There are 3 people here, and you're the one farthest from the knives. We are telling you that you need to go, or we are calling the police.” Meredith states.

“This is not over. I will be back.” he says storming out of the house

After a few moments of silence Meredith chuckles 

“He sounded like some Disney villain” she says chuckling.

I go over to the bedroom

“Maya, you can come out now. He’s gone,”

I hear the door unlock then she comes barreling out at me and hugs me.

“Mama I scared!” I was surprised at the name, she hasn’t called me that before. It’s nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep updating once a day, but I'm going to start going in person to school.


	9. Don't put your hands under a knife

“I know bambina, i’m sorry but everything's fine now” I comfort

“up” I lift her up onto my hip

“Do you want to go see Andy and Meredith?”

“wan’ leo” I walk over to the bed and reach over to hand it to her

“Andy ‘n Merdith”

I walk over to the living room where Meredith is curled up on Andy’s lap looking around the room.

“You two want to play? We’ve got some blocks and action figures”

“blocks” I hear Meredith quietly say

She and Maya crawl onto the floor and get out the blocks.   
When I'm satisfied they aren’t listening I ask

“How old is she?”

“3-4, you know how old Maya is?”

I think for a second, 

“3-5? I haven’t come in contact with that many 3-5 year olds besides Maya”

She nods and looks over at Meredith, sees that she’s not looking then says

“I’m kinda glad she finally slipped, I mean she hasn’t for like a week. Which is a dangerous combination with 3 kids and work both causing a constant level of sleep deprivation.”

“Yeah, I mean she was bound to slip at some point” I confirm her worries.

We keep talking until Maya says “hungry, mama”

“You hungry too girl?” Andy asks Meredith, she nods

“How about we go have some apples”

They both nod their heads excitedly as I go over to the kitchen to cut them up.

As I start cutting Maya immediately puts her hands on the cutting board under the knife.

“Maya!”

“Mmm?”

“Why did you put your hand under the knife?”

“I wanted to see what would happen”

“I’ll tell you what’ll happen, you’ll get hurt. No more putting your hands under the knife”

“Ok” 

I continue cutting up apples and Meredith tries to grab them when i’m not cutting

“Aye!” Andy says scooping Meredith up and putting her on her hip

“Wait, until she’s done cutting.”

“But i’m hungry.”

“I know, kid, but I don’t want you to get hurt”

“But I’m Hungry.”

Andy sighs, exasperated

“Apples are ready!” I cut in

“Yay!!”

They eat happily until Andy decides it’s time to leave. Luckily there is not another argument. By now it’s pretty late.

“Maya, time for bed”

She extends her arms up and I put her on my hip and bring us to the bathroom to brush our teeth. 

I help her change and get us both into bed.

“Mama?”

“Si bambina?”

“I love you” 

“I love you too bambina, so so much”

I fall asleep holding my baby girl happy with the world.


	10. Little in the tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith slips at work and Andy's stuck at work (For a sec)

**Carina's POV**

I wake up to a phone beeping incessantly. Please don’t let it be mine, wait, i’m not on call.

I slam my hand over on the nightstand until I find my phone. I open my eyes and see that it’s not mine.

“Mai, your phone,”

“I’m grabbing it” I hear grumbled

“Crap, it’s a nursing home fire. You should get ready too, you’re probably gonna get paged.”

“There are pregnant women in nursing homes?”

“You’d honestly be surprised.”

I get ready while trying to fathom why that many pregnant women would be in nursing homes in the middle of the night. When I'm almost ready I hear my phone beeping. 

I look at it and see that yes, apparently there are alot of pregnant people in nursing homes.

When we’re ready we kiss goodbye, I tell her to be safe and we go.

*1234567*  
4 hours later  
It turns out most everyone who was in the nursing home was fine, and exited quickly. Only a few people wanted checkups on their babies since they were already here. There were an incredibly surprising amount of pregnant women there.

I found out they have advice sessions, for all the pregnant people to get advice from people who have already had kids. It was quite sweet, all the women said it was quite helpful.

I walk over to my office and start working on the paperwork that had piled up.

*1234567* 

I hear my phone ringing and I see it’s Meredith.

“Hey Meredith, what’s up?”

“I-I… I don’t know when Andy’s gonna be done, and I need her.”

I could tell that she was slipping.

“Okay, I will see when, but I need you to tell me where you are”

“The tunnels”

I don’t know where that is but I know that i’m not gonna get much more out of her.

“Ok, i’m going there. I want you to stay where you are”

I walk down to the ER to catch one of the paramedics 

“Hey, do you know if the firefighters are done over there?”

“They still got some work, but it should be done quickly”

“Thank you”

I go over to Dr. Bailey 

“Dr. Bailey, do you know where the tunnels are”

After she gives me directions I start off while texting Andy  
C- Meredith slipped, everything's good for now, I'm going to find her.

I don’t say that she needs Andy but that’s a given.

I finally find the tunnels, look around and see Mer under a gurney chewing on her hand looking out with big scared eyes.

“Hey… you ok?”

She startles and looks over at me with watery eyes.

I slowly walk over to the gurney, and crouch down to scoot over.

“hey, everything’s going to be fine. I asked a paramedic, and he said that they’re almost done over there.”

“Mommy coming?” she asks

“Yeah, mommy’s coming. I texted her so she knows what’s going on.”

“ok” 

She still looks pretty scared so I wrap my arm around her. 

We wait there until Andy picks her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, i'm now thinking about Mer being a little before Andy, with Derek and Cristina taking care of her. 
> 
> If you want to see that I would happily write it into the storyline, or make a completely different fic.
> 
> Comment below if you would read that!


	11. We need a video doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter, I was hesitant to post.

**Carina’s POV**  
After the incident with Maya’s father, I helped Maya get a restraining order against him. I was confident that he wouldn't do it again.

I heard the mail person knock on the door, so I got up with sleepy Maya clinging to me like a small cat with claws. 

I open the door and look down for the mail and am met with a distinctly Lane Bishop pair of shoes. Merda.

“We have filed a restraining order against you. You shouldn't come within 100 feet of me or Maya.” I say quietly

“What the hell are you doing kid!? You’re acting like a fucking baby, clinging to this whore!”

At that Maya startled awake, and immediately looks conflicted between getting as far away from her father as she can or staying close to where the safety is.

She looks so upset

I take one look at my upset baby, and the asshole that’s making her upset and I make a bad decision. 

I go over to the nearest safe surface and set Maya down. I go back to the door and pull him outside.

I look at him quickly and punch him straight in the middle of his face with all the force I possibly can.

As predicted, he didn’t look mad, only shocked. I knew he was all bark (mostly) no bite.

I go off on him

“WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT A RESTRAINING ORDER?! IT’S MEANT TO KEEP PEOPLE AWAY! IN THIS SITUATION, YOU! MAYA DOESN”T WANT TO SEE YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE AN ABUSIVE ASS” I whisper yell

“NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER REASON TO STAY AWAY, I SUGGEST THAT YOU LEAVE!” I state

He leaves with his tail between his legs, I stand there feeling good before I hear Maya crying.

I run back in, pick her up, and bounce her around

“Hey… everything’s fine. He isn’t going to be bothering us anymore. Everything's fine”  
As I bounce her to sleep I think “Man, we need a video doorbell.”


	12. Work calls

**Carina's POV**

We got a video doorbell.

“Do you think we should tell Andrew?” I ask her as we’re getting ready for work

“No. I don’t think he needs to know”

“Maya, we both have hard jobs, they call for us in the middle of the night. Sometimes we even have to be there for days on end. The few times I have left you alone did not end well.”

“What about Andy and Meredith?”

“Yes, they can, but we still need more people”

“Why? And why him?”

“You don’t like being alone when you’re little, when you’re not crying you’re starting fire.”

“And he’s my brother Mai, he’s gonna have to find out eventually”

“Eventually, not now. I love you, see you later” she says walking out the door.

“I love you too!” I call out the door.

This was going to be hard.

*1234567*  
About a week later i’m called out to the hospital with little Maya still being little.

I text Andy

C- Hey, I'm being called in and Maya’s little. Can you come over and watch her?  
A- canr i drunl (can’t i’m drunk)

Well that eliminates Andy.  
Meredith better not be drunk

C- Are you drunk?  
M- No, I’m in surgery. Why?  
C- Never mind,

This is not good. Either I leave Maya alone or… I call Andrew.

He is not going to understand and I don’t have time to give the encyclopedic explanation that he would want.

I call him 

“Are you drunk or in surgery?”

“I’m in my car leaving the hospital. Why?”

“Ok, can you come over to me and Maya’s place?”

“Yeah, i’ll be there in 5. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just wondering”

“Ok, see you soon”

I grab everything I need, and clip Maya’s pacifier to her shirt.

I look around for Leo and find him tangled in a blanket.

I brush her hair out of her eyes

“I have to go to work okay? Andrew is going to watch you. He’ll be here in a second”

We play with spaceships until he knocks on the door.

Ok, I need to be quick about this so I don’t have to explain much, but explain enough so he gets that he needs to stay.

I grab my stuff, kiss Maya goodbye, and open the door.

“Ok, don’t freak out because I have to go to work.”

“Carina, this is weird, you call me over and ask me if i’m drunk then tell me not to freak out. Carina, what’s going on?”

“I need you to watch Maya, I'll be back in the morning. When I say watch I actually mean watch”  
I say quickly pulling him in the house and leaving. 

**Andrew’s POV**  
Why am I supposed to watch Maya? Isn't she an adult? I continue past the doorway and see Maya in the living room playing with spaceships. 

I ponder what Carina meant when I do a double take, Spaceships? As in children's toys? Why is Maya playing with kid’s toys?

“What are you doing Maya?”

“Playing with spaceships. Do you want to play?”

“Why, are you playing with spaceships?” I ask exasperatedly 

“You’re silly, because I like them”

“Maya, you’re an adult not a kid.”

“Ok, I still like spaceships though.”

“You want me to play?” I comply

“Yes!” 

“Ok, kid”

“How do you play this game?”

*1234567*

“I’m hungry”

“Ok, what do you want to eat?”

At this point I have acclimated to taking care of Maya.

“Pears”

“Ok, let's go grab some” 

I get up to go to the kitchen but realise she isn’t following me.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Up”

“Up?”

“Up!” she reaches out her arms. Ohhh she wanted to be picked up.

“How about a piggy back ride?”

“Ok”

I bend back over and she clambors onto my back.

I walk us over to the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

I grab a pear from the fridge and a knife from the drawer.

As I start cutting Maya tries to grab a slice while I'm still cutting. 

“Hey! No putting your hands near the knife. That’s not safe”

“Ok” 

She waits until I'm done to start grabbing at the slices.

When we go back to playing I notice her eyes drooping. By now, it’s late.

“Tired?”

“No”

After some convincing I get her on my back and in bed.

I see her reaching her hand towards her mouth

“Hands out of mouth”

I nudge her hand towards her pacifier and she puts it in her mouth and immediately passes out. 

I sit on the couch and think for a little, then go to sleep.


	13. Stick your head out the window

**Carina’s POV**

I finish up with my paperwork and get going. 

*1234567*  
I arrive home and open the door to the sweetest scene I have ever seen, Andrea asleep on the couch and Maya sitting on the floor watching cartoons at a low volume.

“Hey guys,”

Andrea stirs and sees me and Maya

“Thanks for not waking me up kid”

“Welcome” is garbled around the pacifier (Though is songs more like “eldone”)

Andrew gets up and I go over to the door with him

“Questions?”

“Nah, this is one thing i’m ok not knowing what is. Just let me know if you need me to babysit”

“Ok, get home safe”

“I will, see ya”

I go over to the couch and pick Maya up to set her on my lap, she pouts while watching the show. 

“What’s wrong bambina?”

She shrugs while nuzzling her face into my chest.

I pull her a little closer to me

“Just kinda tired and upset?”

She nods against me as I remember she has her pacifier in her mouth.

“That’s ok, sometimes you just feel like that.”

She pulls her head off of my chest and lets her pacifier fall out of her mouth

“don like it”

“I know,”

She grabs her pacifier and pops it back into her mouth and puts her head on my shoulder.  
“Want me to read you?”

She nods 

I get the closest thing to a kids book I can find. It’s called “Evil Thing” it’s a story about that Cruella De Vil lady, I don’t even know where it came from.

I start reading and get through a few pages when I hear a little voice say

“Mama, s’ waining!”

I look out the window, and surely enough it’s raining. I’m not surprised, it’s Seattle, it’s a given that it’s rainy sometimes.

“Yes, it’s raining” I confirm 

She gets up and skips over to the window, opening it and letting all the rain and wind in.

“Why is the window open?” I say loudly over the wind.

“Wain’s nice”

I go over to the window and stick my head out. It is nice,

“It is nice, but it’s also cold. We have to close it soon”

But for now, we stay here sticking our heads out the window in a storm. After like five minutes Maya gets called in. 

Once she leaves, I'm sticking my head out the window for like an hour.

After I take an hour to soak my head, I heat up some old pasta for myself and catch up on work.

After I catch up on work I watch 2 Harry Potter movies before Maya comes home. 

“I just had a perfect call! Perfectly contained, the family had a plan, they got the grandparents out, toddlers, baby, dog, cat, and FISH out of the house within 2 minutes at the first sign of smoke! I’m not even that organized!”

“Tell me all about it”

“Okay so as I heard it from the neighbors, the grandmother came out with two toddlers and the cat in a crate. Then the grandfather came out holding the fish in a bowl, and a leash with the dog on it. Then the parents came out with the baby, and some blankets. This all happened within 2 minutes as well! After that we quickly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update schedule! Sorry, Thursdays, and Sundays! 
> 
> I know I've been frequently updating, but I have to make more chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my wattpad account, hope people like it better here. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.


End file.
